Toy projectile launchers, such as toy guns for shooting toy darts and the like, have been around for several years. Such toy projectile launchers have been designed to launch projectiles in a wide variety of ways. However, current and prior toy projectile launchers have shortcomings which are desired to be overcome.
For instance, current and prior toy projectile launchers which allow for automatic sequential firing of projectiles rely on a pressurized canister to provide the launching force for the projectiles. Such pressurized canisters are undesirably bulky, and also in the event of a leak in the pressurized canister the projectile launcher may not operate properly. Also, it is desirable to assure that only the toy projectiles provided with the toy projectile launcher are used, and improvised projectiles prevented from being launched, and there is a desire for improved mechanisms for preventing the launching of undesirable improvised projectiles.